Revelations
by BatteredChild
Summary: This is a repost, the layout was very bad so I fixed it. Another Evanescence songfic. Same old story, Trent & Daria get together. I am very unoriginal, just warning ya


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue me. I can't afford it right now! The song is Evanescence, where will you go. Enjoy!  
  
A/N: Well this is just a repost cause I had complaints about the layout, I will apologize about that though, I totally forgot about how unless it's a double space between paragraphs it all comes out fucked up. So anyway sorry about that. This should be better now, at least the layout.on with the show.  
  
Revelations  
  
*Trent*  
  
Trent sat in his room trying to come up with a new song for the Spiral. Only proble was, he couldn't get Daria out of his head. 'She'd never like me, what am I thinking' he thought to himself, 'she deserves so much better than me anyway, she's so smart and funny and.beautiful. What am I? I'm a slacker musician, I'm never gonna get anywhere in life.' Trent sighed and then slowly started to strum his acoustic guitar.  
  
~*~You're too important for anyone/you play the role of all you long to be/but I/I know who you really are/you're the one who cries when you're alone.~*~  
  
Trent put down his guitar. 'I know she's really in pain under that façade of sarcasm and cynicism. Even if she doesn't cry, she probably should to get some of her emotions out. It isn't right for someone to bottle all of their feeling and emotions up inside of them. Oh Daria, I wish I could tell you how much I care about you.' With that he started his song again.  
  
~*~But where with you go/with no one left to save you from yourself/you can't escape/you can't escape.~*~  
  
*Daria*  
  
Daria was in her "cell" reading a book. Actually she wasn't so much reading as staring, unseeing at the pages. She hadn't turned a page in over an hour. Daria's thoughts were focused on thing. Trent. 'Trent, do you know how much I love you? No. Of course not. You would never notice me. Nobody ever notices me unless they want something, or want to insult me. Perhaps to call me their "cousin", she thought the last word with so much pain and anger that it would never be heard in her voice. 'If only I could tell you, I just wish you would notice me.' Daria then closed her book, buried her head in her pillow, and cried.  
  
*Trent.*  
  
Trent's thoughts kept wandering between his song and Daria. At the moment he was still quietly strumming his guitar.  
  
~*~You think that I can't see right through your eyes/scared to death to face reality/no one seems to hear your hidden cries/you're left to face yourself alone.~*~  
  
*Daria.*  
  
Once Daria finished her cry she picked up the phone, for once Quinn wasn't on it, and dialled a number she knew so well. *Split screen Jane and Daria* "Yo, Lane residence, unless you're a cop, then this is the Golden Kebab."  
  
"Jane don't worry, I'm not a cop."  
  
"Oh, hey Daria, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. Hey, can I come over?"  
  
"My door is always open.well most of the time anyway."  
  
"Okay, just gotta let the parentals know I'm leaving, I'll seeya soon."  
  
"Alright, umm, Daria?"  
  
"Yea Jane."  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Peachy. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Alright, well the Fashion Fiends will be here soon so I should go, before Quinn and her troops decide to turn me into their pet project."  
  
"From "geek" to "chic" in 5 simple steps."  
  
"I think I'll go now, don't want to risk that happening."  
  
"Ok, seeya in a few. Oh and you should hear Trent's new song, really deep. I think it's about you."  
  
"Shut up Lane, I really couldn't be bothered digging any graves today, deep or shallow. I'll see you soon."  
  
*Back to Daria*  
  
Daria hung the phone up the went into the bathroom and washed her face. She didn't want Jane to know she'd been crying. When she was ready she went downstairs to let her dad know where she was going. "Bye Dad, I'm just going over to Jane's for a couple of hours."  
  
"Alright kiddo!" Jake called back, was too enthusiastic for her taste.  
  
Daria walked out the door to the house of the only people who really cared about her.  
  
*Trent.*  
  
'I wonder if that was Daria who called before,' Trent thought, 'I should tell her everything, even if she rejects me.' He went back to his song.  
  
~*~ But where with you go/with no one left to save you from yourself/you can't escape the truth/ you can't escape/I realize you're afraid/but you can't abandon everyone/you can't escape/you don't want to escape.~*~  
  
*Daria's*  
  
Daria walked up and knocked on the Lane's door. After a minute Jane came and opened it for her friend. "Hey there Amiga." Jane said, "come and listen to Trent. You should hear this song. It doesn't seem like him."  
  
"Jane, I don't think we should listen in on Trent. It's not like he's making a lot of noise. For once."  
  
Jane just looked at her friend, a look of mock surprise on her face, "Daria! I'm surprised at you! If this was anyone else you'd be right in there with some remark or another." Jane's mouth turned up in a slight smirk, "But I suppose, it is Trent."  
  
"Shut it Lane, I don't feel like digging anyone's grave today, shallow or otherwise."  
  
"Okay, okay. Wanna get a pizza?"  
  
"Can we order it in? Please?"  
  
"Sure thing. I'll go order it, you go on up."  
  
Jane walked over to the phone and Daria began to ascend the stairs. As Daria reached the top step she could just hear Trent singing.  
  
*Trent. *  
  
'Was that the door? Maybe it's Daria. Okay then. I'm gonna finish this song , then I'm going to go and talk to her.'  
  
~*~ I am so sick of speaking words that no one understands/is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone/ I can hear you in a whisper/ but you can't even hear me screaming.~*~  
  
*Daria*  
  
Daria paused at Trent's door to listen to Trent sing.  
  
~*~Where will you go/with no one left to save you from yourself/you can't escape/I realize you're afraid/ but you can't reject the whole world/you can't escape/you won't escape/you can't escape/you don't want to escape.~*~  
  
When Trent had finished his song, Daria worked up the nerve to go and *finally * talk to Trent.  
  
*Trent *  
  
Just as Daria was about to go and talk to Trent, he was getting ready to talk to her. Trent put his guitar on the floor and got up, crossing over to the door. As he opened it Daria knocked.  
  
*Both *  
  
Trent and Daria in unison, "Can we talk?"  
  
They both looked at eachother and Daria gave a shy smile and blushed, while Trent Gave a nervous laugh/cough. "Ah, do you wanna come in?" Trent finally asked. Trent had decided to "make the first move" to try and make Daria more at ease.  
  
"I guess so," Daria managed after a moment. She was getting nervous again now that she was around Trent.  
  
They both went and sat on the bed, and Trent realized Daria was really nervous and probably wouldn't start the conversation they both knew they had to have.  
  
"Do you want to go first? Or would you like me to?" Trent, once again started them talking.  
  
"Err.no. I mean, you can start. It's fine by me." Daria wanted to see what Trent had to say before she went and proved that she, Daria Morgendorffer, had feelings, for none other than her best friend's older brother.  
  
"Well," Trent began, "I've wanted to let you know this for a while now, and, I guess, I just wanted to say."  
  
Daria couldn't take it any longer, "You hate me, don't you? I knew it! I'm an idiot for even believing that maybe, just maybe, you felt something for me. I should have known. I should have known."she trailed off in a small voice. Daria turned to leave but Trent grabbed her arm.  
  
"Daria, wait," Daria stood still, "Please, look at me," Trent asked her in a pleading voice.  
  
Daria slowly turned to look at him, "Trent I understand, it's alright."  
  
Trent looked at her and saw the unshed tears glistening in her eyes, tears he was sure she didn't want him to see, and probably wouldn't let him comfort. The sight, along with the thought, made his heart break. "Daria, I love you. I have for a long time, I was just too scared you'd laugh at me to tell you. You deserve so much better. I don't deserve you."  
  
Daria stared in shock after Trent's revelation. After a moment she let her tears fall unguarded, realizing how good it felt to cry openly, without having to hide her emotions. "Oh Trent, I love you too," she said, her voice cracking as she spoke, "I would never think that I was better than you, I don't deserve somebody as caring and loving as you."  
  
Trent just pulled Daria close to him and held her while she cried, letting her sob into his chest.  
  
"I'm so sorry Trent, you probably think I'm stupid, crying like this."  
  
Trent pulled Daria away from him so he could look into her eyes, "Daria, I would never think you were stupid. You're upset, you thought I hated you. I don't blame you though, with your family, you probably aren't used to people actually caring about you. I hope you realize that I'll always be here for you, and so will Janey. I really do love you."  
  
Daria leant her head against Trent's chest again and wrapped her arms around him. "I do understand Trent, I love you, " she whispered into his chest.  
  
Trent sat down on the bed again and pulled Daria into his lap. They sat there for a long time, just holding eachother.  
  
After a while Daria told Trent about her family, the way they made her feel, the way *Quinn* made her feel. She even admitted how she cries when nobody is around, usually at night when she's alone. This started her crying again and Trent just held her even tighter to him, comforting her. They stayed there long into the night.  
  
Neither of them even noticed when Jane opened the door to check in on her best friend and her brother. When she saw them, she simply closed the door quietly and crept away, heading to her own room, happy that they had found happiness together at last.  
  
~Fin~  
  
A/N: You all know what I want.that's right, gimme reviews!! Thanx 4 reading, hope it wasn't too awful. 


End file.
